Finding a Home
by Lleimi
Summary: Lloyd/ OC One-shot. After losing the one she loves most, Reimi wonders listlessly across the world until one fateful day she comes across two boys. One in particular who changes her life.


A/N: Did this one over half a year ago, but I didn't really like it. However, my friend, Reimi's creator, insisted I did. So, sorry. Hope you get even the tiniest bit of enjoyment from reading this.

* * *

Brown hair glided through the air as a young girl purposefully ran to the edge of a small, low cliff-side before she skilfully front-flipped off of it, falling towards a small group of monsters. She then, quickly pulled out a rainbow umbrella, opened it fully, and called out;

"Frozen light!"

Suddenly, many giant bodies of dense ice, or rather triangular ice prisms emitting light, materialised around her. And when her feet gracefully hit the ground, so did the light prisms, striking down each and every enemy that had been gathered beneath her. She stayed in place for a moment, crouched down with the umbrella shielding her until the spell finished its destruction.

She peeked out from under the rim of her umbrella, noted no monsters to be seen and carefully stood up. She gave out a huff of exhaustion then collected her spoils.

"Waaaaahhhhh!" A loud wail cried out unexpectedly from behind her, making her spin on her heels in its direction. Bear,

_What was that?_

Cautiously, she made her way over to the commotion making sure she took the high ground. It didn't take long to find the source after heading towards the entrance of the Ossa trail, where a young boy with silver hair was running away from a couple of Bears. Instantly, she jumped down from her place above and sprinted closer to the approaching enemies who had yet to notice her, then began focusing on a quick-to-charge spell.

"Fire ball," she whispered, releasing the spell into action.

The monsters were struck and changed their attention to the caster, just as she'd hoped. Seeing all of them leave their original target, she quickly took each out as they came, not wanting to hold back with so many opponents and with a civilian involved.

When she finished off the last enemy, she heard a voice shout out, "Genis!" from behind her. She saw a boy; a different one from before, brown haired with bright red clothes, running up to the silver haired child.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where are the monsters?" The brunette poured out all kinds of concerns and questions.

The smaller one, 'Genis', replied, "I'm fine, Lloyd. She saved me," who then gestured towards her, making her feel very uncomfortable and decided it was time to go.

"Wait!" 'Lloyd' called out to her as soon as she turned away from them, "Thank you,"

"Yeah, thanks!" Genis repeated.

Unsure of how to reply, she ended up just giving them a back-handed wave as she continued on her way.

"Who are you?" Lloyd continued to shout out, but got no response, so tried again with, "What's your name? I'm Lloyd and this is Genis,"

She stopped mid-step, surprising herself.

"…Reimi," She called out, still facing away from them and instantly regretted answering, quickening her pace before jumping back up to the higher level of land that surrounded the Ossa trail, leaving the two boys quickly.

* * *

~Six weeks or so later~

Reimi took another bite of the apple she had just purchased from the market in Triet, along with other necessary supplies, before she found a place to settle outside by the town's inn, out of the way. She elegantly sat down cross-legged and heavily dropped her travel bag down beside her, then reached inside it and pulled out her map. As she continued to eat, she looked down at the map in her lap and thought of where she was going to travel next.

This was how Reimi had lived for the last year, and going place to place had become routine. Fighting monsters and obtaining supplies for merchants her means for earning money.

Suddenly, Reimi saw her own bag fly in front of her face as a cloaked figure dragged it from the ground beside her and lifted it over their shoulder, running off towards Triet's entrance. Reimi instantly pursued the thief chasing them as far as a forest not far north of Triet.

She had kept a good pace with them and was close on their tail until they made a quick turn which Reimi took to find that the person had vanished. Reimi furrowed her eyebrows and looked around her in confusion.

_How could they have-_

A rustling of leaves from above her stopped her train of thoughts and her head snapped up to the noise. The robber was mid-way up a tree, looking down at her from their place on a thick branch. The bandit, having trapped themselves with nowhere to go, panicked as Reimi swiftly climbed the tree and threw the backpack back at Reimi before they jumped down unsteadily and ran away.

The force of the bag surprised Reimi and she fell ungracefully to the ground, unable to stop herself from landing head first, she was knocked unconscious.

However, just before her consciousness faded, she felt her leg burn at her shin and thought she heard a voice call her name, "Reimi?"

_The air smelt salty and the stars were out. _

_Blond hair flew in front of blue eyes._

_A rare smile._

"_Reimi."_

* * *

Reimi awoke to a thudding in her head and her hand fluidly went to hold her temple in a futile attempt to dull the pain. Images of how she fell unconscious flooded her mind. Her eyes managed to open a crack, but when she saw an unfamiliar room she shot up in the bed she found herself in and begun to note all possible escape options.

She slid her legs out of the covers, revealing the 'attachment' she had felt to one of them since she had woken up, a make-shift splint. She placed her feet on the floor and even though there was very little pressure, her supported leg gave out a throb of agony.

'_Oh no,'_ She thought as she looked for her weapon which turned out to be, surprisingly, leaning beside her bed along with her travel bag. Reimi gave a small sigh of relief, her trusty weapon and only 'friend' for the last year a small distraction from her anxious thoughts.

She grabbed her things and gripped the bed's headboard as she slowly pushed herself up, biting her lip to keep herself from yelping or crying out in anyway. The bed was next to a set of stairs going downwards and Reimi heard soft voices from below. Taking quick, but cautious steps, Reimi limped over to the farthest window from the stairs and tried to as quietly as possible, open it smoothly. Unfortunately, the window only opened half way and even though it was just a two-floor house, with her leg the way it was, the jump was definitely going to be difficult. And hurt.

"Dear, what are you doing?" Reimi snapped her head to an elderly woman with yellow hair and a cane that she had grasped in both her hands.

"Umm…I," Reimi was caught already half way out the window unsure of what to say.

"You shouldn't be up on that leg. If you need anything you can rely on me," The lady smiled kindly while Reimi moved back in to a standing position.

"I…erm, sorry. W-where am I?" Reimi was flustered, even though it was obvious she had been cared for and didn't _seem _to be imprisoned, she still was unsure if she could trust anyone here.

"My granddaughter and her friends found you unconscious and injured, so they brought you here to Iselia," She kindly told Reimi who nodded in response. Reimi had been in this area before so she felt better about that at least.

"O-oh, thank you… I need to go now but I'll pay you, of course, before I go,"

The old woman shook her head, "There's no need for that, although, I don't think leaving is a good idea. Your leg has a small fracture and has swollen quite badly,"

"Its fine," Reimi tried to reassure before the sound of steps being taken up the stairs started, eventually revealing a new person. A younger woman, maybe in her early twenties, with silver hair and who wore an orange robe appeared from the stairway.

"Really?" The young woman said sceptically.

"Ah, this is Raine, the person who fixed your leg up," She introduced, "Oh and I'm Phaidra,"

Reimi simply nodded with a small nervous smile.

"You can leave if you want, although you won't get far on that," Raine gestured to Reimi's leg.

Reimi looked down at her swollen leg and knew she was right but…

Suddenly, several sets of footsteps coming up the stairs could be heard and the two boys Reimi met a month and a half ago, along with a long, blond haired young girl, stood with Phaidra and Raine.

"I believe you have already met my brother Genis and his friend Lloyd," Reimi looked at them in confusion.

_Why are they here? _

"Hi, thanks for before," Genis friendly greeted.

"And this is Colette, Phaidra's granddaughter and resident of this house. She was with Lloyd and Genis when they found you," Raine explained.

"Hello!" The cheerful girl, 'Colette', said with a happy grin.

"H-hello," Reimi tried to reciprocate.

"Do you remember us?" Lloyd chimed in. Reimi slowly nodded still trying to wrap her head around the coincidence of being rescued by the people _she_ had rescued not two months ago. "Are you okay to be standing? I thought the Professor said you had a broken leg,"

"She might be leaving," Raine informed.

"What?" Genis said turning to Reimi shocked.

"Why? You can't leave, not with your leg like that," Lloyd joined in, just as surprised but seemed even more against the notion. "Professor, you can't let her leave!"

"We can't keep her against her will,"

It looked like Lloyd wanted to argue more but refrained, instead he quickly walked over to Reimi who in turn readied her weapon, which made Lloyd back up and lift his hands in the air in surrender.

"Woah, I'm not going to hurt you, Reimi," That startled Reimi even more but as if reading her thoughts, Lloyd added, "You told me your name before you left after saving Genis, remember?"

"…I remember,"

"You should stay until your leg is healed, at least," Lloyd told her.

"I…I don't want to cause any trouble," Which was true. Reimi didn't want to be a burden but also, she was uncomfortable with so much attention and being in someone else's home.

"It's no trouble!" Lloyd strongly assured.

"Lloyd, this isn't even your house," Genis reminded.

Lloyd scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah,"

Phaidra's chuckled in her low, slightly raspy voice and said "Though Lloyd is right, you're more than welcome to stay here until you have fully recovered. You'd cause no trouble,"

Reimi stayed silent in thought for a moment more before the young girl in white stepped forward and said, "Please stay. I'd feel awful if we let you leave as you are,"

Feeling as if she had little choice, Reimi gave a small smile and nodded. "As long as it's okay…then, thank you,"

"Wonderful," Phaidra said sweetly.

"Well, with that sorted, you need to get off that leg and will be under bed arrest for two weeks before moving it at all, and the overall recovery will take around three months," Raine elaborated.

Lloyd moved even closer to and again, she instantly took a defensive position, which made him repeat, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to lift you to the bed,"

"Oh, that's okay. I can make it over," She said faking confidence but made her way back over to the bed all the same. Reimi lied down and lifted her bad leg onto the tower of pillows that had been made at the end of the bed to keep it elevated.

"Alright, I've got to go sort out some things for tomorrow's lessons but I'll be back to treat your leg in a couple of hours and to see how you're doing," Raine informed but before she left she turned back to Reimi and said, "Also, thank you for saving my brother,"

"You're welcome. Thank you for taking care of my leg," Reimi replied in a small voice, receiving something of a smile, she thinks, before Raine descended the stairs.

"Raine's a teacher for our village's school," Genis explained as he and the other two teens pulled up a chair besides her bed, Lloyd and Genis on one side and Colette on the other. Reimi wondered what they were doing.

"I think it's about time I get dinner started. Is there anything you don't like to eat, Reimi?" Phaidra asked.

"There's not much I won't eat. Anything's fine, thank you," Reimi awkwardly answered, not really sure if she should let someone cook for her or not but the thought of food was too tempting an offer.

Phaidra smiled and made her way downstairs.

"Erm, you don't have to sit with me," Reimi nervously told the three around her.

"Don't worry. It'd be boring to stay up here by yourself," Genis said loudly, and gave a kind, childish grin.

"Yeah, and it'll be fun," Colette chimed in.

"You saved Genis and we know nothing about you," Lloyd realised, looking at Reimi.

"Yeah, and you were SO cool!" Genis exclaimed.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Lloyd asked just as animatedly as Genis.

"Oh! Reimi is there anyone we could get for you? Or let them know where you are? Your parents must be so worried by now!" Colette fretted, interrupting the boys' conversation.

"No, that's okay. There's no one," Reimi told her trying to be reassuring.

"No one?" Lloyd questioned, his eyebrows furrowed. Reimi shook her head in confirmation.

Lloyd went to ask a follow-up question, still confused but was interrupted by Genis.

"Hey Reimi, I was thinking maybe you'd like to try to use my weapon. Most people find it really difficult but I think you might manage,"

Reimi smiled and agreed. Genis explained how to use it before he handed her his Kendama which took her a while to get the hang of, receiving a laugh every time she'd give a little frown when she failed, but eventually she was able to get the ball to do as she wanted.

They carried on like that playing silly games and asking questions, although a lot of them Reimi gave short, abrupt answers to or didn't answer at all, and she was generally quiet during the whole conversation but tried her best not to seem rude. And, even though it didn't seem it, she actually had a lot of fun with the three.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, everything became a routine. Colette, Genis and Lloyd would keep her company when they could. Raine would come to check on her and or treat her ever couple of hours. And Phaidra and Frank, Colette's father, would spend some time with her when the others couldn't.

Reimi grew more trusting and opened up a tiny bit every day, but still wouldn't answer any questions about her personally. But she asked and learnt about the others, that Genis was the youngest of the three but the smartest and specialised in magic. Colette was amazingly friendly and trusting…maybe to a fault Reimi sometimes thought, terribly clumsy but very capable, and was born the chosen to regenerate the world. Lloyd, a twin swordsman, who wasn't known for his intelligence but skill in combat and craftsmanship as well as his enthusiastic ideals.

They told her of their journey to save the world, which of course Reimi knew about but didn't know the heroes by face. It had been a year since then and the two worlds had become one. They weren't at the village much during the day; they all had their own things to do and were still trying to make the world a better and more equal place. The more Reimi knew about them, the more she liked them but at the same time, the worse she felt about being there.

Lloyd would spend the most time with her, saying he had the most time to spare but she knew that couldn't be true with all the traveling he had to do. He was still finding more and more exspheres around the world that he had to gather. She assumed he was simply too kind to leave her alone for too long. However, Reimi couldn't deny that she enjoyed his company the most and sometimes felt guilty for that.

* * *

After another two weeks later, the splint was replaced with a cast and crutches, and Reimi spent that day learning to use them with Lloyd and Raine by her side. The day following, Reimi got the chance to get out of the house and explore the village with Colette, Genis and Lloyd, Raine coming by every so often to check on her. Although, they made sure to not keep her on her leg too long and had many stops so she could rest, despite her protests.

"And this is the village's school," Lloyd told Reimi as he stood in front of a wooden one story building, "The Professor is the school's only teacher and also, our only healer so she's always busy,"

"Yeah, not to mention that when she _is_ free we go around to different towns and villages to protest against the discrimination of half-elves," Genis added.

"Wow, you guys are amazing," Reimi said without thinking, making him giggle proudly and rub under his nose, "Even after saving the world, there's still so much you're doing,"

Colette smiled bashfully with her cheeks powdered a light pink as Lloyd scratched the back of his head while he gave Reimi a toothy grin.

"Reimi, do you need another break yet?" Lloyd asked still smiling.

"No, I'm okay, thanks," She replied as they turned a corner.

"Hey, why don't we go to my house and I'll make us some lunch?" Genis suggested as he saw his and his sister's residence in sight.

"Yeah! I'm starving," Lloyd agreed readily.

"That sounds-" Colette started before tripping over, flying forward and, unfortunately, Reimi's crutches and cast got in the way of her from catching her before she hit the ground.

However, Lloyd was there in an instant and had caught her easily, and held her in his arms until she managed to get over the small shock. When she stood she thanked him cheerfully and apologised for being clumsy.

"Haha, why are you apologising, you dork?" He laughed, beaming at her which she returned.

Reimi hated how she withdrew back into her shell at those moments. For a while, Reimi had gotten the impression that Lloyd and Colette were more than childhood friends and thought they were a cute match…

But the twist of her stomach told her otherwise. She hadn't even known these people that long and she'd already gotten attached to someone more than necessary.

It's not that Reimi was naïve or easily fell in love, not that she's in _love_… However, with all the people she had met in her life, and how they'd always expressed such defeat when things were bad, Lloyd seemed the least hateful and most kind person she'd ever encountered (despite that that hadn't been many in the last year).

Well, she was sure she'd get over it. It didn't help her guilt that she liked Colette so much either. Colette's the type of person who simply accepted people, there was nothing to prove to her.

"Reimi?"

When she looked up she realised she had slowed down and it was only her and Lloyd.

"Hm?"

"Colette and Genis went ahead to start lunch. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She laughed lightly to feign ignorance, "Why?"

"You looked…" He tried, "Ah, it's nothing,"

They got to Genis's front door before he tried again.

"Hey, I was wondering…" He began tentatively, "What are you going to do once your injuries have healed?

"…" Reimi flustered for an answer.

"You still don't want to talk about yourself?" He asked receiving an unreadable look from Reimi, "I know it's only been a month but I'd thought maybe you would trust us by now, even just a little,"

Reimi was speechless, Lloyd seemed upset…even a little annoyed.

"It's….that's…" Reimi hated being so ineloquent at that moment.

"Reimi, we all really like you and trust you…even without knowing your past we trust you but it still hu-"

"Reimi! Lloyd! What are you doing?" Genis called out laughing as he opened the door to them.

Lloyd kept his eyes on Reimi for a moment before he turned to Genis and put on a smile.

"Haha, we're coming in."

The rest of the day was fun but Reimi couldn't get Lloyd's words or the expression he made earlier that day out of her head. Although, he didn't seem to bring it up again as if it never happened and Reimi had to wonder if it had. It seemed slightly surreal, seeing Lloyd generally hurt had thrown her.

Reimi was sure they thought she must be some sort of criminal with all the secrecy but they had been nothing but kind to her. Reimi felt ashamed at that and had a hard time looking at any of them in the eye for a while.

* * *

Lloyd and Reimi grew even closer over the following month and a half, to her dismay. Although, there were these odd moments where he tried to ask her something personal or about her past and when she didn't answer, he would have a strange expression that Reimi had never seen him show to anyone else. It was so bizarre to her. Lloyd was such an open book and so easy to read, that when she saw this new, unreadable face it would throw her for a loop and she would never know what to do.

They'd even had a small argument about it, Reimi telling Lloyd that she thought he said he trusted her with which he replied, "I do but I can't help it! I _do_ care about you so it's not a surprise that I'd want you to confide in me," When she heard that, she would get a sort of fluttering in her stomach but the sensation was quickly doused when he continued with; "It'd be the same it were Genis or Colette." And the fluttering was replaced with a lump in her throat.

Even so, Reimi finally decided that she was going to tell them her story. If not for the fact she owed them that at least, then for herself.

So, when they all sat for dinner, she asked if they wouldn't mind listening.

"R-really?!" Lloyd jumped up, surprise and excitement overpowering him.

"Yeah, of course!" Genis encouraged.

"A-as long as that's okay," Colette told her considerately, although you could tell she was also happy.

Phaidra and Frank simply sat and listened patiently, smiling in agreement with the other three while Raine gave a small nod.

Reimi grew more anxious as she began to start but was determined to finish. She had thought about just telling Lloyd, however, felt that they all deserved to know the person they were taking care of. And, they were her friends.

"O-okay, well…"

And so she told them. _She told them of her and her older sister (only by a year), Beatrix, and how their parents died at an early age and were both put in an orphanage until Reimi was twelve. This was when their town was raided by Desians and they were taken to a human ranch where they got exspheres attached to them._

At that part, Reimi noticed everyone's change in demeanour and the tense air that she had created by mentioning the times of the Desians. A pang of guilt washed over her until Lloyd looked at her to carry on. Reimi glanced around the table to find everyone also waiting for her to continue.

"Things got better though…"

_Reimi and Beatrix managed to escape after six months of being imprisoned. This was only because one of the other prisoners transformed into a "monster" suddenly outside while doing manual labour which, although it's not what anyone had wanted, gave an opening to run while the Desians were occupied._

_So, now the sisters were on their own and in the middle of nowhere with no map or provisions. And eventually, were found by the monsters. Beatrix tried to protect Reimi by forcing her up into a nearby tree but she was too weak from lack of food and could only try to shield her. _

_Thankfully, they were found and saved by a woman who they later learned was a half-elf that lived alone in the same forest they found themselves in at that time. Her name was Kail and she was a talented fighter. She lived in a small wooden cottage that she had made herself and after not too long of considering, she let the two sisters live with her._

_She was very boisterous and easily excitable, which was admirable since she was run out of her own village when they found out she was a half-elf and she was probably holding back when she told the two girls her story, because she was kind that way._

_She even carved key crests on their exspheres as soon as she could and eventually after a little while of living there, taught them how to fight. Reimi took more to the magic side of combat while Beatrix was better at close combat. The three of them lived happily that way for around two years. Reimi felt it was one of the best times of her life._

_Then, one day, Beatrix didn't return from a trip to the local town for supplies, and Reimi and Kail went to look for her. They found her half way on the way to the town surrounded by half a dozen Desians, barely holding her own. And just before they were able to get to her, everything seemed to go in slow-motion. Beatrix met Reimi's eyes, and while she was distracted one of the Desians had reached out for her hand while another held her back as they tried to forcefully remove her exsphere. _

_The exsphere went berserk and Beatrix cried out in pain. Just as they reached the Desians, Reimi and Kail, it was already too late. Beatrix was no longer human and had already taken out the rest of the Desians._

_They both tried to call out to her, to reach some sign of her consciousness but she was striking at them and even majorly injured Kail leaving Reimi the only one able to stop her…_

_Reimi decided to side step this part of the story but Reimi had never cried so much until that day and hadn't cried since._

_Not long after Beatrix's death, the worlds reunited and Kail left for Exire. Reimi didn't go, giving excuses left and right no matter how much Kail begged her to come with her._

Reimi finished by mentioning the thief and how she fractured her leg.

Everyone was silent for a long time, either processing or wondering what to say, maybe both. As she looked around the table, everyone shared the same face of melancholy, except for Lloyd who seemed more unsettled. Reimi just smiled nervously before she continued to eat until she decided to add; "I-I've not been too keen to be around people since and talking about it's hard, so, I'm sorry for not telling you from the beginning,"

"We understand dear," Phaidra replied still with a downtrodden countenance.

"…I'm sorry, Reimi," Colette said gently as she looked at her hands that were cradled in her lap.

"You don't need to apologise," Reimi assured profusely.

"Do you still see Kail?" Genis timidly asked.

"No. Getting to Exire is…difficult." Reimi refrained from adding she also felt too guilty to see her.

"Oh yeah… Hey, what about the Rheirds? You can always borrow them," Genis suggested.

"Yeah, you're always welcome to use them," Phaidra smiled.

"T-thank you,"

"Thank you for telling us Reimi," Frank smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm…sorry for bringing the mood down though,"

"What are you talking about? We're the ones that wanted to know," Lloyd protested.

Reimi gave a small smile, "You don't need to pity me. All of us had a hard time back then,"

As they finished their meals, topics of conversation turned lighter and after Reimi had helped cleaning up, she told the rest she was going to take a walk around the village.

* * *

It was early evening outside and the sky was clear as Reimi made her way onto a hill that over looked the field just past Iselia. She slowly sat down; her knees bent and folded her arms on top of them.

She inwardly sighed as she looked over the view.

_I should leave soon._

A little while later, Reimi heard the rustling of grass as someone approached. She looked up when they were next to her finding who she already assumed it to be.

"Sorry," Lloyd said while he rubbed the back of head sheepishly, "I knew you probably wanted to be alone but…I was worried," he admitted, taking a seat next to her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," She tried a smile. To be honest she really wasn't sure how she felt. "I've just never told anyone that before," she gave a small nervous laugh, "Kind of makes me want to run away," She confessed quietly keeping her eyes forward.

"I…I'm sorry, but I'm really happy that you told me and that I know more about you," He stated boldly looking at her straight on.

"Haha, I'm glad too. Thank you, Lloyd," She smiled as him gently and the apples of his cheeks seemed to glow a slight pinkish colour as he smiled widely back.

"Do you not want to see Kail again?"

"…It's not that...I'm anxious,"

"Of what?"

"Well, what if she has her own life now? What if she'd rather not see me… I don't want to intrude especially if she's happy," Reimi continued to ramble, "And…I don't think I would know how to be around her now,"

"You are quite awkward," Lloyd teased.

Reimi jokingly glared at him but ended up cracking a smile and laughing. She missed the soft gaze he glanced at her with as she kept her head rested on her arms.

"…and, she might bla-" She cut herself off at that point, "No, nevermind,"

"…You can't be sure until you see for yourself. You've been alone for a year, I think it'd be good for you…" he trailed off and paused like he was nervous to continue, "If you want, I could even go with you,"

"Yeah…I know you're right but…well, I'll think about it," She tried a smile.

Lloyd smiled back and they sat there for a while in comfortable silence.

"I think I'll head out tomorrow," She told him in a gentle, quiet voice as she tucked her knees closer to herself.

Lloyd's head snapped to her, "What?"

"Yeah, I've burdened you guys long enough and my leg is all healed up now," Her voice more cheerful as she stretched out said leg to show him.

"..Why do you need to leave?" Lloyd's eyebrows furrowed in and his expression turned more painful.

"…Lloyd?" Reimi, unsure of why he looked so hurt, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Where will you go? What will you do?" He sounded slightly angry making Reimi even more confused.

"..W-what? What I did before,"

"But you'll be alone again," He muttered, no longer looking at her, "Say…Reimi, why don't you...stay here?"

Reimi eyes widened and she quickly turned to Lloyd who had been looking at her since the beginning. His eyes shone with certainty and determination.

"W-what?"

"Stay here, with us,"

"Wh-what? No, I can't, I-"

"Why?" His was growing more upset and Reimi had no idea why.

"I'm not- I don't-"

_I don't belong._

"Like hell you don't!" Reading her thoughts, "Reimi, we all really love you and care about you. And I know you care about us too! Why are you running away?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are,"

Reimi stood up, getting slightly angry and defensive, and took a step back. Lloyd followed her movements.

"Haven't you been punishing yourself?"

"No…I'm protecting myself," She shamefully admitted.

Lloyd's demeanour softened at that, "I'm not going anywhere and if you keep running away you'll be wasting your life,"

Reimi said nothing. She couldn't think how to respond to that.

"I guess I've been running away too,"

_Huh?_

Lloyd scratched the back of his neck and seemed nervous all of a sudden.

"I…was going to tell you this later. Once you'd settled more but…it seems like it's important to say it now." He paused and looked away for just a moment, "I love you."

Reimi stared at him in shock and confustion.

_W-what?_

"Not like a friend," he quickly added,

"A-aren't you and Colette…"

"Colette? What about Colette?"

"I thought you two were…"

"…wait, what?! No, no, no, Colette's like my sister, we've never been like that,"

"W-we've only known each other three months," Reimi didn't understand what she was saying. She just couldn't comprehend the situation and was picking all the least relevant things to say.

"I'm not asking you to reciprocate but I wanted you to know, I thought it might give you another reason to stay…

But now it might just be the opposite," He said sheepishly with an uncharacteristically timid smile.

Lloyd sighed as he confessed, "I guess I'm panicking. I already knew you were having worries but I've just added to them.

Reimi, I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to be alone…but, I also don't want you to get close with…someone else. Haha, guess Genis is right. I really am immature,"

Reimi couldn't believe what she was hearing… She had been denying her feelings for him, so sure he couldn't return them and now…

And even though he was confessing to her. She still had her doubts.

"I'm…really awkward," Reimi suddenly said, receiving a strange look from Lloyd, "I don't know how to be around people and I never know if I'm being normal.

I can be really silly and stupid… I don't really have anything I'm particularly good at except for fighting…"

"Reimi?" Lloyd asked in concern, unsure why she was saying all those things.

"I'm pretty sure, you'll realise all this soon too," She said sadly, looking at her hands, "Your feelings for me will definitely change,"

There was a heavy silence between them.

"That's not fair," Lloyd finally spoke, "I know I probably seem like a kid, who's quick to change heart but I'm serious. I wouldn't have told you otherwise.

Have faith in me,"

"It's not that I don't have faith in you… I just have no confidence in myself," She whispered but Lloyd managed to hear it.

"…wait, Reimi. Are you…do you like me too?" Reimi's cheeks began to rapidly warm, and she began to panic and take a step back, unable to look at him.

"I-I…."

Although she wasn't looking at him she could see him take a step close to her and the hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes… I love you, Lloyd," She had been determined to say it but you could clearly hear the struggle to say it.

Suddenly, she head quick movement and found herself in Lloyd's arms.

She couldn't help but smile into his shoulder and hug back.

"Then stay with me!" His voice was elated and Reimi smiled more at how happy he was.

"Can I?" She asked and they pulled apart for a moment so Lloyd could look at her.

"Please, I never want you to leave me," He said in all seriousness.

Reimi gave the biggest and most genuine smile that Lloyd had ever seen since he met her. He hugged her again and excitedly said, "And now that your leg has healed, we can travel together,"

Reimi nodded into his chest, "I'll help you collect the exspheres,"

"Yeah!"

They stayed like that for a short while longer but it was getting late into the night and was already quite dark. So, they headed back hand-in-hand where they talked even more, well, Lloyd talked the most but Reimi was too happy and just smiled and listened to him as he went on about their future plans.

In the morning, Reimi nervously told the rest of the group about staying and her and Lloyd's change in relationship which they all cheered and celebrated. She felt like crying. It had been a long time she had felt this cared for.

Just like the night before with Lloyd, everyone spent the whole day excited about the new happenings and they all had plans for the future that included Reimi.


End file.
